


P U K E [México]

by luiMBQ



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Trastornos alimenticios
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ
Summary: "Exceso de azúcares" "Exceso de calorías" "Exceso de carbohidratos"Esas frases le daban vueltas en la cabeza, no lo dejaban en paz, no era capaz de dormir. Cada día que pasaba, esas palabras se escuchaban más fuertes y las nauseas aumentaban en él.
Kudos: 1





	P U K E [México]

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia se presenta la versión propia del autor de la obra sobre los países humanizados, es decir, no Hetalia, no CountryHumans.
> 
> La historia se ha hecho con el fin de entretener, no se pretende ofender a ninguna cultura, religión, ideología o nación.

Los treinta y dos estados estaban reunidos en compañía con el país. Aburridos, esperaban a que México terminara de leer todas las nuevas propuestas de ley que ya habían sido aprobadas. No le veían el sentido de revisarlas, pero el mexicano siempre ha insistido en leer esas nuevas leyes.

ㅡ¿No crees que es un poco exagerado lo que propones?ㅡ preguntó el mexicano tras leer la propuesta.

ㅡ¿Exagerado? ¡Claro que no es exagerado!ㅡ el oaxaqueño se levantó de su asientoㅡ ¿Ha visto las cifras de obesidad infantil que hay en el país?

ㅡSí, las he visto. Las conozco perfectamente.

ㅡ¿Entonces? Lo que he propuesto no es exagerado, es una medida necesaria.

ㅡUy si, claro weyㅡ el capitalino hablóㅡ Prohibirles a los chamacos comer chucherías, gran solución.

ㅡ¡Es una solución! Si no tienen acceso a esas cosas procesadas poco saludables serán más sanosㅡ respondió con molestia Oaxaca.

ㅡYo creo que era suficiente con solo ponerles en las etiquetas los excesos que hay en la comidaㅡ siguió hablando Ciudad de Méxicoㅡ Ya con eso al menos serían conscientes de lo que se meten al cuerpo.

ㅡEtiquetas en la comida, vaya solución. Mira, has eliminado la obesidad con esoㅡ el sarcasmo era muy notorio en el tono de voz del oaxaqueño.

Ese comentario fue lo único necesario para que empezaran a insultarse entre los dos, y, como era costumbre, poco a poco los demás estados se fueron metiendo, quedando en dos bandos distintos en los que se pusieron a "debatir" sobre esa nueva ley.

A pesar de que la discusión era sumamente ruidosa, el mexicano estaba en sus pensamientos, revisando una y otra vez esas cifras que venían junto a la nueva ley de Oaxaca. 《¿En verdad permití que mi gente llegará a... esto?》; sintió un nudo en la garganta, le ponía triste ver esos números tan altos.

ㅡPuede que no sea una mala ideaㅡ dijo repentinamente.

Esas palabras detuvieron el pleito. Todos los estados voltearon a ver al mayor.

ㅡAlgo tenemos que hacer con este... problema.

La mitad de los estados comenzaron a reclamar, mientras que la otra mitad celebraba debido a la aprobación del mexicano. Nuevamente había demasiado ruido, pero, volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos...


End file.
